


【银手/男V】在夜之城寻找马路杀手是否搞错了什么

by kraualbell



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 什么叫马路杀手啊, 战术后仰, 无能狂怒强尼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraualbell/pseuds/kraualbell
Summary: 强尼：我累了我真的累了都给老子毁灭吧脑洞来自于据说当着强尼的面炸掉保时捷强尼会说“随便你吧”没试过也不知道真假沙雕注意
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Kudos: 3





	【银手/男V】在夜之城寻找马路杀手是否搞错了什么

强尼银手，摇滚小子，来生传奇，夜之城头号恐怖分子，靠着一把好嗓子和一手抱着核弹冲塔的绝活在这地方闯出了名堂，从今天早上开始他就在V的脑子里嗡嗡嗡地像一只大号苍蝇，但现在他的声音听起来像是某种被捕兽夹夹住喉咙的垂死动物。

“这他妈是怎么回事V？”

V没有回答，实际上他正在费劲地把自己的脑袋从安全气囊里拔出来 ，后面那辆黑色的加利纳狠狠地亲吻了这辆保时捷的车屁股，他摸了鼻子，很好，鼻梁没断，他刚才几乎是垂直地一把撞到了方向盘上，一阵黑乎乎的眩晕还在他眼前弥散，黑暗过后是红蓝色的数据报错，几乎要把他的视野给遮盖的一点不剩。

“我觉得这不是我的问题，你该问问后面那个开车的蠢蛋。”

就算后面不是你的问题，那至少前面是，电子幽灵用力闭上眼睛，然后睁开，再闭上，再睁开，希望刚才发生的一切都是一场梦：他的保险杠完好无损，车门没有像被锉刀搓过一样掉漆，前灯没有碎的和酒吧里摔地上的酒瓶子似得。V脑子里和刚睡醒一样懵懵懂懂，他绝对被刚才一下撞的有点脑震荡，他上一次这么晕还是第一次relic故障时被暴怒的银手从床上一把薅到地板上以头抢地，三车连撞，还是在他妈的市区，V捂着自己还冒金星的脑袋，再过两分钟新闻54的无人机就会在他们头顶盘旋，然后跟着他们飞进医院，他现在整个人严丝合缝的嵌在快要扭成麻花的座椅里，契合的像是从里面长出来的。强尼此刻处在呆滞和懵逼之间，他一向不离手的烟直直地从嘴唇中间掉了下来，还没落地就变成了一堆刺眼的0和1，他们前面被追尾的那辆薄荷色石中剑的尾翼惨不忍睹。

“嗨，我得声明一下我刚才绝对踩了刹车。”

前面车的车门砰的一声弹了出来，里面钻出来两个衣衫不整的小年轻，男的脸上全是荧光粉色的唇印，女的胸衣脱了一半，渔网袜还挂在大腿上，V哇喔了一声，朝强尼转过脸来：“这下你信了吧。”

“是啊，恋爱的小年轻。”强尼银手的声音徘徊在暴怒和狂躁之间的某个微妙的平衡点，要是有可能他会被这股冲天的怒气给变成充气版本重锤。“别他妈看了傻逼你要想搞下次我们可以在车里实践一下，现在快点把你自己从这堆破烂里搞出来。”

V刚把自己的左胳膊从驾驶座中间拔出来，听见银手的话用尽全身力气给他比了个中指，“你他妈的，不好意思，刚才给我吹了一路你这车的是哪个傻逼？强尼银手的弟弟强尼手银？”V承认这是辆好车，要是有漂亮姑娘摇下车窗吹个口哨，光凭这辆车就能把一条街的男人吸引过来，但是强尼银手就另当别论，他张嘴能把整条街从八十岁到十八岁这个区间的人类全部气死，自从他们从集装箱里把这辆和等重黄金一样值钱的大宝贝开出来之后，V也整不明白为什么强尼说的“让你开一把”就变成了“让你开亿把”，然后在他把手放方向盘上的所有时间强尼都用来把这辆比V年纪还大的车吹的天花乱坠，从玻璃吹到比钻石还真的真皮座椅，对是真皮不是合成的也不是人造革，是从一把草一把草养大的牛上扒下来的皮，V龇牙咧嘴的在脑子里把这操蛋声音重新放了一遍，他的腿卡在刹车旁边了，现在还在想办法自救，众所周知强尼银手在呛人这件事上是绝对不会对任何人留手的，但是还没等他张嘴，一阵清脆的上膛声就把他们脑内的战事叫停。

“这他妈的是在搞毛啊？”

V应声低头，玻璃渣子溅了他满头满脸，枪声没停，刚好三十发，微冲，听卡顿声不像什么高档枪，这要是信玄一类的估计他们俩现在已经成筛子了，V猫着腰借着后视镜朝后看，后面那辆加利纳比他们俩惨多了，车头看上去像是被锯子锯下来再装上的，里面只有一个人在开枪，司机在驾驶位上昏死过去，副驾驶上的混混还在像个萝卜一样把自己从位置里拔出来。开枪的那个躲在车门后面换子弹，V沉吟了一下，以一种商量的口吻张嘴了。

“强尼。”

“嗯？”

“你应该不想上明早的WNS新闻头条吧。”

“废话，没人想，不对，要他妈的上头条也是你上，等等你他娘的要干什么。”

V胳膊里的刀片弹了出来，对着铁条拧成的疙瘩比划了几下，然后像切开黄油一样划开车框，切开真皮座椅，把自己的腿从扭曲的金属架子里拔出来。

强尼喉咙里发出一声奇怪的呻吟，类似于被拔了管子濒临窒息的病人。

V掏出屁股后面压着的枪开始检视子弹，碎玻璃像下雨一样浇在他膝盖上，在他手上划了不少血道子，V吃痛的咂嘴，“强尼，你瞎几把吹了半天就没想过把这玩意换成防弹玻璃？NCPD的破改装车都他妈比这个结实。”

“是，是，再结实也从你手里活不到明天，你忘了你在荒地里和割草一样屠杀仙人掌然后把车开进地雷区了吗？还有再靠前一阵撞掉高速上所有的护栏最后卡死在水泥墩子里只能把车停在路中间？V，不是我说你，我在倒车镜上挂块肉狗都比你开的好。”

“那我该买辆瑞弗同款的皮卡，至少撞起来比你这车带劲多了。”

V发誓他不是故意提瑞弗的名字的，从他去过一次拖车公园之后强尼银手对这位NCPD辞职的现侦探敌意颇大，但是现在已经晚了，摇滚小子的机械胳膊强硬地把他脑袋拧过来，一字一顿地说：“不。准。再。提。他。”

他现在看起来像是一只拱起背呲牙朝着入侵者宣布自己地盘主权的猫。

“我算是看懂了，V你这个王八蛋就是想吃着盆里的看着锅里的。”

“那我这个盆可真是大，往天上划一圈能把整个夜之城都囊括在里面。”

“你他妈的——”

强尼胳膊上的银链子在他手腕上咣咣作响，他现在的眼神介于要把人生吞活剥和吃干抹净之间，V就不懂了他这是吃的哪门子干醋，他跟罗格出去约会自己可是连个屁都没放，他现在又从哪来的意见。好在还是在他们屁股后面开枪的王八蛋提醒了一下他们现在身处何地，V好歹得给人家一点排面，好像趁他们俩斗嘴的时候副驾驶上的萝卜终于把自己从泥地里拔出来了，一阵脚步声慢慢靠近他们，刚才他们俩在脑内天人交战，吵到海枯石烂，但现实世界里这辆保时捷里安静如鸡，只会让人怀疑司机是不是已经被乱枪打死在车里了。

冷静，不能打人，至少不能打老婆，银手强吸一口气，站起身来往后看，萝卜正一瘸一拐地朝他们俩走过来，V装好了子弹，开始摆弄车上的电台：“我看电影里面主角这时候绝地反杀不应该都有点什么史诗级配乐的吗？”他小声嘟囔着摁了两下按钮，得，音响也坏了，卡死在体温电台这一档，现在走音的喇叭正开到最大，声嘶力竭地放着刚烈乐队现场版的用户友好性，台下的欢呼一阵高过一阵，听得强尼银手都他妈沉默了，刺眼的太阳，蔚蓝的大海，在荒坂滨海，三辆撞塌在一起的车，然后给美少女乐队现场伴奏的是稀稀拉拉的枪声，一个摇滚明星的鬼魂在开车的雇佣兵的脑袋里，简直是部操蛋的荒诞喜剧。

“得了，这首还不如钵钵鸡。”V也难得在这时候有点发愣，但他很快恢复了状态，强尼对着他打手势的瞬间，他从一侧撞出去，从后面围过来的混混被他两百磅的体重撞得呼吸一滞，然后被在气管上切了一刀，随即像条死狗一样瘫倒在柏油路上，V抹了一把脸上的血，朝着大敞的车门连开三枪，对面立刻把脑袋缩了回去，等到他再露头的时候V已经从加利纳伤痕累累的引擎盖上跳了起来，双腿蹬在他肩膀上，螳螂刀削下了他持枪的那只手。

V拎着绿毛脏兮兮的领子把他摁在后玻璃上，袭击者的手腕还在喷血，乳白的人造血溅了V一袖子，强尼嫌恶地别过脸去——他的裤裆里传来一股尿骚味，有液体顺着他的裤腿稀稀拉拉地往下淌，在地上积成了一个小水洼，“谁派你来的？军用科技？康陶？荒坂？还是哪个帮派？”绿毛被他吓得脸色发青，支吾了半天一个字没说出来，“我建议你快点说，”V量着劲给他肋角来了一拳，这招逼供的时候用的较多，力道合适能让人把胃都吐出来。V趁着他还在地上打滚的时候朝后看了一眼，整辆车没一处好地方：后玻璃被打得稀碎，大写的SAMURAI早就不见踪影，车屁股凹进去一大块，车牌还有一个角吊在螺丝上，有一边的车门不见了，转轴和铰链拖到地上，就算拉到神父的车厂友情价修一修也要快十万，更别说这车年龄比V自己还要大两轮，有些零件都可以拿到黑市上高价去卖，强尼出现在他身边，面色平静的有点诡异。

“所以这是单送上门的生意。”虽然这仨打包送给NCPD也不值几个钱，但他们背后的金主应该还挺有价值，V的颈椎在他自己的手指下咔咔作响，现在这么一来就舒坦多了，最近他总疑心自己脖子落枕，司机已经醒了，正目光惊恐地看着V，他们可能不是第一回准备肇事逃逸，但绝对是第一次看见有人从撞成废铁的车里出来还能活蹦乱跳的在街上耍的，想必现在他们肯定知道他悬赏后面多出来的那几个零绝对是“物有所值”。据还在地上喘气的那个说，他们是磕闪闪磕嗨了，本来想顺着滨海大道飙车，结果发现了V这个赏金高的吓人的“冤大头”，被药物带来的无所不能的力量感驱使着想整点钱花花，结果一脚踢上了铁板，这事情有点过于简单了，简单的让V觉得有点不可思议，但他扫了一遍之后发现自己面前的这几个兔崽子罪名最大的也就是诽谤公司和严重偷窃，顿时觉得这事情可太几把操蛋了。

人怕出名猪怕壮，V仰头望天喃喃说了两句，换来强尼一句嗤笑，醒醒，V，你顶多是后面那个，还是正对着风口吹上天的那种。

但事情还没完，虽说不是什么大数目，但至少车的帐还是要算一算的，“我现在感觉好像清道夫的手法也挺不错的，”这句话是强尼借着V的嘴说出来的，地上还在往后仰的混混刚才面上还有点血色，现在他脸白的像是见了鬼，他开始怀疑面前这个赏金高的吓人的雇佣兵是不是个潜在的赛博精神病，语气变来变去，一会像在憋笑一会暴戾的要命，还看上去像是在跟某个看不见的人说话，“义眼，视觉芯片，微震发电机、皮下护甲，负重骨骼，这些玩意拆下来给漩涡帮也能卖不少钱。”V目光一转转向他手腕上的皮肤贴片，“这么纯的闪闪，想必还是有几个钱的，干脆切了卖给清道夫，剩下的拍黑超梦。”现在绿毛的眼神里面只剩下惊恐了，他抱着还剩下半截的胳膊一边嚎一边往后面挪屁股。V这个一会凶狠一会迷茫的眼神着实把他给吓住了，这不仅是赛博精神病，还得是赛博精神病中的极品，他连滚带爬地扔下同伴，手脚并用地爬过道路中间的护栏，V目送着他离去，有种啼笑皆非的感觉。

强尼的烟又重新回到了他食指和中指之间，他嘴唇微微翕动着，V仔细听了一阵子才听出他在说些什么，他们现在站在路边着实滑稽的要紧，V的头发里还有没抖干净的玻璃渣，手指上的划伤被日光晒得有些发痒，颧骨上有好几块淤青，简直像被人摁在地上打了一顿，强尼朝着他的爱车沉默地抽完了一支烟以示哀悼。

“你不会真要把这三个混账拆了扔进蚂蚁窝吧。”

“不至于，清道夫属实也太恶心了，我还心疼我打了水漂的两万块，两万啊两万，我找罗格买赫尔曼的消息都不值两万。”

“那我就放心了，毕竟你上次从探戈岭出来还是一路吐回营地的。”

“去你妈，那是因为你他妈吐在我脑子里了。”

V把枪插回大腿上的枪套，然后他面色古怪地吸了吸鼻子。

“强尼，你有没有闻到什么不对劲的味道。”

强尼抬起眼来看他，随即脸色一变。

“操！！！”

随着这个拉长到破音的语气词一同响起的还有震耳欲聋的爆炸声，强尼银手五十九岁高龄的爱车保时捷911，伴随着油箱的爆炸，在荒坂大厦的门口寿终正寝。


End file.
